


Dress to impress

by canadino



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Strawberry Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: Tenma buys The Strawberry Dress.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki, Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Dress to impress

“You absolute buffoon. How can you say you’ll buy me the dress and then order it in your size...you really are a useless fraud.” 

Of all the royal messes he had gotten himself into, this was objectively one of the less serious ones. Unfortunately, Yuki considered all garment issues of grave importance. It wasn’t like Tenma was not at fault - he would own up that he had tripped on the way to his desk, holding a steaming mug of strong tea Tsumugi had brewed to help him finish his term paper. The tea splashed all over Yuki’s sewing machine, which Yuki had moved to the middle of their room for better access to the heavy yards of fabric he kept close to the door. The hot water had short-circuited the machine, putting it out of commission for a few days, which was thankfully fixable damage in Tasuku and Chikage’s hands. Tenma had compensated them for their time and supplies and had prostrated himself before Yuki in apology, but it stood that he had taken valuable construction time from the Company tailor and agreed when Yuki demanded an additional offering to his dozega. 

“When I order clothes online, I usually am ordering for myself...you’ve got to admit it’s not a completely unreasonable mistake. Aren’t you super talented in fixing clothes? Can’t you just adjust it to your size?”

“Of course I’m a talented sewer, but we’re talking about tulle here, idiot.” Yuki was angry, but he was cradling the strawberry dress like delicate glass. “This can’t just be cut and sewn to fit. It’s expensive because it’s specialty made. It won’t look good on me given it’s for your proportions; the collar’s going to go too deep and the sleeves go past my elbows.” Yuki was shaking; if he could spit fire, Tenma knew he would have been roasted. “It’s like you’ve forgotten that this was meant to make up for you destroying my machine.”

“It’s not destroyed, it’s totally fixed now.” 

“It’s still pretty!” Taichi said. Ever since Yuki had told him that Tenma was buying him The Strawberry Dress that made the rounds on social media, Taichi had gotten excited to the point where Tenma couldn’t tell who had wanted the dress more. It was certainly no mistake that Taichi had brought one of Omi’s fancy cameras with him when the dress arrived. Tenma suspected that even if Yuki hadn’t asked him to, Taichi would have not missed the opportunity for some photos. “I’ll help you hand-sew it to size.” 

“Don’t be stupid. The hack actor’s going to return the dress and get another one in my size; I won’t risk ruining a designer’s work by fixing it myself.” 

“I really am sorry,” Tenma said, in case Yuki forgot that he had apologized numerous times already. Yuki frowned at him, still clutching the mass of pale pink fabric with ruby red glittering strawberries. Yuki was a reasonable boy - he understood when things were out of his control, and he could fume all he liked but he was also one to resolve things instead of sulking. 

“I begrudgingly accept your apology,” Yuki said, before staring at Tenma some more. The scowl was beginning to mellow into something more thoughtful. “But...hmm. I guess I can find a silver lining to this screw-up.” 

The silver lining, as it turned out, was making Tenma wear the strawberry dress. “You’ll get a stuffed head no matter how I phrase this, so I’ll say it plainly. Your proportions are good. You maintain your figure. As a mannequin, you’re not bad. Obviously, clothes fit and fall differently depending on the body, but this way I can really take a look at the quality of the dress.” 

“That doesn’t mean I need to wear it,” Tenma protested. He’d worn sheer clothing before for photoshoots, but those were all costumes and donned in professional settings where it was clearly props for business. He didn’t wear frills, traveling down his front; he didn’t wear bows, tied neatly by Yuki’s expert hands. The tulle was light and flowing, touching his legs in unfamiliar ways. “This is embarrassing. I’m taking it off.”

“Stop! Don’t be rough with it. If you make it obvious someone wore it, they won’t take it back. Not that it matters to me how many dresses you buy, because you’re getting me one in my size regardless. Stop moving around so I can see.” Yuki began moving him around, careful to grab him on his arms and poking his hips to get them to the angle he wanted without manhandling the dress as he muttered to himself. Tenma had modeled for Yuki before, sparingly, but never in front of an audience. 

Taichi was staring at him with starstruck eyes. Tenma was used to Kazunari and Kumon’s exaggerated reactions, so it was a little unnerving to be watched by a silent, awestruck admirer. And Taichi was definitely admiring - he was knowledgeable in technique and form after working under Yuki for so long, but there was something different beyond appreciation for the fit of the dress, as Yuki considered it. Taichi was studying the way the color rested on his skin, the translucency of the fabric and the fragility of tulle where slight force could rip it and expose everything underneath. 

“Oh stop being all shy; you’re ruining the dress,” Yuki said. 

“The dress is beautiful,” Taichi said. He was holding the camera with tense fingers but was too transfixed to bring the viewfinder up to capture Tenma. “Yuki-chan, if you wore it too...ooh…” Taichi was imagining it. His cheeks were growing pinker by the second. 

“Don’t be perverted. Ugh, you’re making it weird. Okay, you can take it off, hack.” Tenma stared at the corner as Yuki helped him with the zipper. He could still feel Taichi staring at him. 

Three weeks later, Taichi returned to 201 to see Yuki debut the new strawberry dress and Tenma the strawberry shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> The hype over the strawberry dress is gone but the Tenma and Yuki conversation in the Eng First Anniversary event legit had Yuki considering Tenma wearing a dress and this was conceived because I want to put Tenma in the strawberry dress. I won't rest until Tenma gets dolled up in tulle. Please Liber, answer a Tenma simp's prayers. 
> 
> Yes, there is a strawberry shirt and yes, I did look up Lirika Matoshi's return policy. What's a couple hundred dollars when Banri apparently ropes Tenma into going designer shopping every few months?


End file.
